Many industries require the accurate dispensing of predetermined volumes of liquid in manufacturing, blending, or mixing processes. Previously, such systems have relied upon dispensing through the use of positive displacement pumps, or by timing a dispensing cycle employing a pump having an associated known dispensing rate. Additionally, the simple filling of containers to predetermined measurement marks has also been employed for this purpose. Unfortunately, the prior art has generally been slow and somewhat unreliable in the dispensing operation. Positive displacement pumps are given to wear and misadjustment, as are those pumps which supposedly have a predetermined associated flow rate. Additionally, a system which simply provides for the filling of a container to premarked levels typically requires a settling time or a "hunting" operation of progressively smaller dispensing operations to achieve the desired level without extending past it.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a measured liquid dispensing system which is highly reliable in operation and which is given to rapid processing time.